


The Retirement Plan

by anonnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Giving them the life they deserved, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonnie/pseuds/anonnie
Summary: The Rise of the Dark Lord never happened. Lily and James are alive and well. Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts and are beginning their own young lives. Dumbledore and McGonagall are exactly where you would expect them to be.And Severus Snape? He balances the line between fame and insignificancevery well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever related to Hary Potter and the Wizarding World nonsense.
> 
> Here it is: my first Harry Potter fanfic, let alone a Snape/Hermione fic, let alone an AU! I apologize in advance if anyone appears OOC. I merely wanted to make this fic as a way to bring some positivity into Snamione/HP. It's a happy world, and they should get to experience it. :)

 

May, 2000

Appointment with the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Meeting with the Minster. Discussions with Squiresome Publishers.

Severus groaned and rubbed his forehead as he looked over the day's agenda. He was positive that Minerva was going to offer him a teaching position at that hazardous excuse of a school - though from what he heard, she apparently had whipped it into some shape after she inherited the position from Albus - and still, he would have to think of a decent enough excuse for her to not owl him daily.

Meanwhile, the pesky meeting with the Minister couldn't seem to get out of his regular news. Ever since he arrived, the buggering invite had been sat on his table, and today was as good a day as ever to pay the visit, he figured.

Squiresome Publishers was nothing new. Hopefully, it wouldn't take more than an hour so that way he didn't have to listen to Griggs' criticisms or praises or whatever the hell the inane wizard wanted to remark to him this time.

Chuckling as he took a sip of his morning coffee, Severus thought of the irony. Never would he considered this homecoming if it meant his days would only be more occupied. Hopefully, this nonsense would die down within the next few weeks - when everyone had made their greetings and offers, and he had said his goodbyes and declines.

Summoning a mirror, he scrutinized his appearance as he thought of all the reunions which would be taking place. A haircut was needed, and as soon as possible. A man his age should never have hair this long. It was about collarbone length, and while he had similar in his younger years, the growing wrinkles between his eyebrows and around his eyes disagreed with it. Yet was he really a man who would look decent with short hair? As far back as he could remember, it had never been shorter than his shoulders... If it got cut any shorter, he might remind himself of his father, and that was a thought which caused his nose to wrinkle. Shoulder length would do just fine, he reasoned. 

Or perhaps he wouldn't get it cut at all. No one would think any differently of him with a few more inches. No one thought anything of him now anyways.

He liked it that way.

**X**

He tread lightly as he entered Hogwarts' gates, observing the familiar-yet-not grounds with an air of indifference. While his days of schooling had never particularly held positive memories for him, Severus couldn't bring himself to hate the place now, contrary to what he might have thought twenty-five years ago. Perhaps he had grown up, or perhaps he was merely too tired to hang onto the extremities of his youth. Either or, Hogwarts was a well-rounded school with a teaching staff that would not include him in the upcoming year.

Which were exactly the words he told Minerva McGonagall when he sat opposite of her peering gaze from behind the Headmistress' desk. Her exasperation was palpable, yet he had to admit that the old witch still did have the same Gryffindor spirit 

"Severus," she began for what seemed like the thousandth time, "you have to realize that the Potions curriculum here at Hogwarts is incredibly fast-paced and demanding. Even a highly-skilled potioneer such as yourself would have a challenge keeping up with the number of classes and students. I understand that becoming a professor is not as exciting as your travels, but it would be equally, if not moreso, rewarding," Headmistress McGonagall explained with a smile weathered down by the fast-paced and demanding nature which she spoke of.

All of her words did nothing to stop his shaking head. "It's not a challenge that I seek anymore, Minerva. Trust me when I say that it is not the boredom which I grow weary of when thinking of myself as a professor, but the lack of it. I've aged, I've explored. Now, I merely want to continue my research."

"Our Potions Master has a private laboratory connected to his chambers-"

He couldn't hold back his smirk at how her head lifted slightly with confidence when she saw the opportunity to bargain. She really was clueless.

"I have my own private laboratories," Snape cut in.

"With access to very limited and rare ingredients and equipment," McGonagall continued as if she was never interrupted.

"Which I'm sure that I could get my hands on just as easily," Severus replied as he stood from the overly-plushed chair. Even though it was her office now, Albus' influence still lingered.

The witch threw her hands up in defeat. "Is there anything that I can do to convince you to teach? I knew that you'd be difficult to persuade, but by the way Albus spoke, he made it sound like you wanted to be busy!”

"Did he actually say that?"

"Do you know me to waste my own time?" she questioned as she pressed her lips together.

"Well by your insistence at the moment," he mocked a contemplative expression, "I would say yes."

She leaned back in her chair before chuckling heartily and shaking her head. "You haven't changed at all," McGonagall said - this time with a real smile.

He shrugged. "I have never found a reason to."

"Ah, that's how I truly know you've been amiss from the UK for all this time," she sighed. "Everyone and thing change so rapidly here, I'm afraid I have quite the time keeping up.” 

By the look of her office, he didn't doubt her words. The usual prim and perfect Professor McGonagall had been transformed into the cramped and cluttered Headmistress of Hogwarts, and while he oh-so-badly wanted to remark about how the stack of parchment on her desk seemed a little too high, he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he fiddled with the small feline figure on her desk. "You should try to retire soon also, Minerva. It truly is a one-way trip to insignificance." 

"Oh, please," she scoffed and snatched the figurine from him. "You have practically been on a trip for twenty years already."

He walked across the office and opened the door. "The amount of aching joints I have would surely argue that point."

"Was trekking through Saratov last year not the adventure you wrote about in your latest, then?" she smirked.

"I do not lie in my writings, if that is what you're implying."

"I'm simply suggesting that you're susceptible to... literary embellishment." She was prodding, and it was working.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to conjure all the annoyance he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to maintain the glare towards the old witch. "I regret that Lily ever revealed myself to you."

"Me too, Severus. It is sometimes so difficult to hold my tongue around other Headmasters and Mistresses bragging about their former students' successes, when I can't mention how my own is the famous _Half-Blood Prince_ ," she giggled.

"I never wanted to use that damn pseudonym,” he grumbled. 

"It is a bit dramatic, but you fit the title. I'm not surprised Griggs pushed you to choose it."

"Yes..." he lingered, disagreeing with her entirely, but not bothering to refute. "Well, do try to continue holding your tongue. The last thing I need now that I'm back home is fame."

"Perhaps that can be an invention of yours in the future," McGonagall proposed. 

"What?” 

"A tongue-holding potion."

"Possibly." Snape was not going to mention how it was already invented some hundred years ago. Oh, Minerva.

"Or a chronic ache relief potion," she suggested. "I'm twice your age and yet don't experience half the pain as you seem to."

"You're twice my age?" he replied in mock disbelief as he carefully placed himself on the other end of the open door. "I would have thought you were at least quadruple my time." 

Snape knew what was coming by the offended gasp he heard as the door slammed shut on his face, missing his nose by a mere centimeter.

Turning on his heel down the twirling staircase, Severus had a lightness in his step which he hadn't felt in months. He had missed these small verbal fisticuffs with Minerva.

**X**  

One reunion down, one more to go for the day, Severus calculated as he trudged through the Ministry doors. Contrary to how he knew Minerva’s intentions, he didn’t have the foggiest of what Albus wanted. Maybe just to bid hello, or maybe the Indonesian law enforcement had found out his real identity and wanted Albus to deport him there so he could be imprisoned - you never really knew with the wizard.  

But he hoped Albus was in the dark about Indonesia. Merlin, it happened in the 80s. Couldn’t they let it go by now? It was one damn plant.

“Do you have an appointment with the Minister, sir?” asked a redheaded boy with an awfully large nose up in the air as if he alone was the sole protector of the Ministry Floo fireplaces.

“Unfortunately.”

“I see...” he murmured with suspicion. “May I inspect your wand?”  

Severus held out his wand, and the redhead snatched it from him, casting a detection charm.

When his past spells and locations appeared before them, he furrowed his brow. “It seems that you’ve recently been out of the country, for what purpose?” 

“Travel,” he drawled.  

“To where?” 

Hell if he remembered. “Within the year, or ever?” 

“Within the year is sufficient.”

“Mainly Russia and Uzbekistan. Though I did spend a few weeks in the States.”

“Why?” the young man asked with a look of surprise. Severus didn’t blame him - he knew he didn’t appear a cultured man. 

“Because I could,” he snapped back. “Do _you_ not get many days off here?” 

The redhead puckered his lips, and shoved the wand back to Snape. “You’re clear. Use the fireplace furthest for the Minister's office.” 

“Marvelous."

He accepted his wand with a sharp tug before walking through the confusingly long route of Floo systems. Hungary’s system was much simpler - a suggestion which he would mention to Dumbledore. 

“He’s waiting,” the guard bit back due to his slow pace. 

With a roll of his eyes, he threw the powder and stepped into the place.  

“Severus Snape!” a jolly voice greeted him as he appeared in an incredibly peacocked room. Blues and greens decorated the office, with various portraits and artifacts clamored upon the walls. How tacky. 

“Albus,” he spoke calmly, holding out his hand for a polite shake.

He gave a quick shake and a pat on the back before gesturing for Severus to sit.

“You’d be shocked at the difference between your warm welcome and the interrogation I received from your loyal lapdog.”

“Shocked? No, I'd expect nothing less from Percy.” Albus took a seat before unraveling multiple candies from their wrappers, popping them in his mouth. "He's a rather loyal fellow." 

“Hufflepuff?” 

“Gryffindor.” 

Severus snorted. “Hogwarts Sorting appears less adept by the year.”

Dumbledore frowned, making his cheeks puff out with the sweets still in his mouth. “I assume that means you declined the Headmistress’ offer at a teaching position.” 

“Yes," he crossed his arms, "I had to have the rather unfortunate discussion with her this morning since you planted the seed in her mind.”

Dumbledore shrugged. “I'm not to blame for what people believe.”

“You’re the Minister.”

“Of magic, not mind control.” 

“Hmph. Muggles would argue that they're the same."

"A Muggle expert today, are we?" He raised an eyebrow before waving his hand to Summon a piece of parchment, "Shall I owl Minerva and tell her that while you declined being her Potions Master, you're more than able to perform as the Muggles Studies Professor?"

"You won't make me feel guilty," he sighed, thinking of all of the strings he would have to pull and connections he would have to owl, "I'm finding a perfectly acceptable replacement in lieu of myself."

"Good," he Vanished the mocking parchment, "she's far too prickly with Slughorn's retirement. Maybe you should come into contact with him again -  since apparently you two have much in common now."

Snape sat straight up in his seat. "I am _nothing_ like Slughorn."

"Quite right. He's almost ninety years old, while you're barely forty. Planning on dying early?" A venomous glare. "Oh, I'm only kidding. Enough of this serious talk already - my life is far too filled with dire decisions as of late. Tell me, how are you faring in London?"

“Terrific, I haven’t stepped a foot in the city for years.” 

His smile fell, and Snape smirked. “I thought that’s where you purchased a house?” he inquired with a tilt of his head, flopping his hat to the side. 

“No, I changed my mind last minute. I’m living in the West Country now." Severus explained with a tap of his finger, "It's much quieter.” 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Must be quite expensive. Quiet costs a hefty sum nowadays."

"What's your price?" he quipped.

"Enough of that." Albus scolded with a wag of his finger, "I have to talk. I'm in politics."

Severus pointed a finger right back at the wizard. "But that also means you can be bought.” 

"So is that what you are doing with your spare time? Investments?"

"How do you figure?" Severus shifted uncomfortably under his full gaze.

"I'm merely curious," Dumbledore tented his fingers under his chin as he observed him, "since Severus Snape has relinquished the Half-Blood Prince, does he have something else to focus his attention towards?"

"Why do I feel as if you meant to say some _one_ instead?"

“Minister!” A voice called from outside the door with a quick knock, “Sir, the press are going to be here in a matter of minutes to get your opinion about the Wizengamot decision - oh, you’re not supposed to be having a meeting right now!” 

A frizzy-haired girl emerged hurriedly in the room struggling to balance a rather large pile of papers with the drink she had in her hand, and was shocked to see that the Minister was not alone. 

“I'm not?” Dumbledore asked her innocently, and looked back at Snape, who rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

“No!” she replied frantically, blowing bangs out of her sight. “I never schedule meetings on weekdays!” 

Dumbledore looked at her with a pointed expression. “I could have sworn it was on the agenda.”

She held up the paper, which Severus assumed was _the agenda_. “It’s not!” she hissed. 

Dumbledore squinted his eyes as if he were truly trying to read it from twenty feet away. “No, no, no. I see it right there,” he confirmed with a nod. “Yes, it reads ‘Meeting with Severus Snape.’”

She brought the paper down, narrowed her eyebrows to double-check, and then groaned. “Albus!” she yelled and crumpled it up. “Stop making unauthorized changes to the agenda!” she threw him a disapproving look before walking out. “And you better be done and out here in five minutes!” 

Dumbledore turned back with a mischievous grin. "She's been working for me just under a year, and still, I feel she doesn't know me at all."

“Your assistant?“

“Speechwriter.”

"She looks too young," he replied, focusing on the door which was slammed shut a moment ago.

“She is. Only nineteen, I believe, but the head upon her shoulders holds more than anyone I know.” 

Severus tried his best not to get offended at that remark, but failed. Dumbledore noticed, of course.

“Not that I was taking any credit away from my shining Slytherin.”

He harrumphed. “I am not _your_  Slytherin. Nor am I _shining_. Unlike your coddled and attention-seeking Gryffindors, I take pride in being self-taught and not seeking fame for all I care to know.”

“And what it is you care to know these days?” 

“ _Not_  idle chat,” he replied shortly, uncrossing his legs to stand. "Which I'm disappointed to have met with you here today. Honestly, I would think you have more to do than wasting time. Your little agenda seems booked, so why am I here?"

"Because it's been over a decade since we've seen each other," Dumbledore's grandfatherly eyes softened, "and I wished to invite you to the Minister's Ball this weekend."

"Albus! Get out here now!" the voice from the other side of the door sounded in a tone far too exasperated.

Dumbledore immediately stood with him. "Consider _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_  your savior this time, Severus, but next time we meet I'd like to have a proper conversation."

The Minister slipped on a long blue sparkled hat before stepping out. "Goodbye, lad," he said with a wink as Severus saw a camera flash accompanied by the chorus of journalists.

**X**

He would have to decide about the Minister's Ball soon enough if he wanted to maintain his bare minimum amount of politeness. Severus debated on attending, but what would be his reasoning for being invited at all, at least in the public's view? Albus and Minerva would be the only people in attendance who would know his noteworthiness other than Lily, and surely people would question why the two-decade missing Severus Snape had decided to make his reintroduction into society at the limited and highly sought-after Minster's Ball.

Tired from his interactions with both those elders, he canceled his meeting with Griggs, who was, in the most simple terms, extremely pleased, considering that he forgot about it and planned on a cards game tonight anyway. 

Today had gone, for the most part, exactly as he expected. Nothing had changed, and he found it disturbing how easily all memories of England and Scotland came flooding back to him now that he was immersed in it once again. Leafing through his papers for the second time, he stumbled upon a letter from Lily.

He was surprised by how much restraint they showed already. He had expected himself to be inviting her over the moment he returned. Flicking it open, he brought out his glasses to read the little neat print.

_Sev,_

_YOU'RE BACK! I know it's only been a few days and you've probably barely settled in, but... what do you say about me cooking a little "Welcome Home" dinner tomorrow night? (You better say yes!)_

_You can properly meet Harry after all this time! Merlin, when was the last you even saw him? When he was only a few days old? I'm so excited, Sev! I know we've been writing practically every week for all these years, but seeing you is going to make me cry. It's heartbreaking! I've become old while you've been off becoming every woman's dream romance!_

_James has been going crazy from the number of times I've cleaned the house preparing for you, so the first thing you better say when you walk in is "Bloody hell! What a clean house!" or else it'll all have been in vain. Oh, and use the back door when you come. Harry broke the front door the other day when dueling his friend. It's a long story, but what my son lacks in grace he makes up with talent. Maybe you can duel him one day and teach him a few of your tricks. ( NO DARK ARTS ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE, SEVERUS!)_

_Hope you like spaghetti, because that's the only thing I can cook._

_Miss you (but not for long) and love you (always),_

_Lily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly honored and grateful for all the nice and exciting comments which you all left the first chapter. I certainly wasn't expecting such a warm welcome to the story, and I hope I meet your expectations in the ones to come! <3

May, 2000

 _Exactly how old was Harry again?_ Severus wondered as he turned the corner to the Potter’s house. 17? No, Lily had sent him graduation photos awhile back. 22? No, it wasn’t _that_ long ago. It was somewhere in between. Maybe 20?

Lily had been so vague in her dinner invite that he couldn’t help but feel nervous when the familiar home came into view at Godric’s Hollow. The brick house buzzed with life as he saw the small garden pots scattered around the sidewalk, the lawn neatly cut and managed, and the white front door with broken hinges. This was the Lily he knew, Severus remembered with a small smile, and he was glad that she achieved the quaint picket fence life she always spoke of.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock. It was mechanical - the way he was moving - and he felt he had no control when his knuckled knocked once. Twice. Three times—

“Severus!” a high-pitched voice shrieked as a fireball of a woman jumped into his arms. He was taken aback, stumbling as her red hair blinded him.

He felt _home_ , regardless if he had been in England for days. Lily’s arms wrapped around his neck felt so relieved, so _loving_. Not all the words that they’d written over the years could contain one second of their embrace. 

“I’ve missed you so dearly!” she exclaimed, hugging him tighter. “Ever since you told me that you’d be coming back, I wouldn’t believe it until I saw you.”

“You haven’t _seen_ me at all, just tackled me.”

He pulled away slightly to get a proper look at the woman before him. Old? he mentally questioned. In her letter, Lily created a picture of her fierce red hair dying down into an amber, or her shining green eyes growing crow’s feet around them, or her cheeks losing some of their natural blush.

She looked as radiant as ever. If anything, he spotted a few wrinkles forming around the corners of her mouth. But what would have caused those? Smiling too often?

“You are every bit the Lily Evans Potter I remember.”

“I’ve been my perfectly ordinary self,” she joked, “while you’ve gotten taller! And your hair is longer too!”

“Yes,” he winced slightly at the close observation, “all the signs of aging.”

“Please,” she huffed. “Come in! Dinner’s done, and Harry and James are almost here.”

He shook his head slightly at how real everything felt as he stepped inside. Having dinner with James Potter? His younger self would have scoffed.

“Where are they?” he inquired politely, previewing the house and all its photographs hanging on the walls.

One was of James and Lily on their wedding day. Another was Harry as a child, he assumed, then when he first began Hogwarts. He looked on the opposite wall and there was an abundance of Quidditch photos of the young boy flying high on the broom, catching a snitch. So much like his father. 

And there, in between a photograph of Lily and the ghastly Petunia, was a photograph of two beaming younglings - only teenagers at the time - with their Hogwarts robes on and books in their arms. Young Lily was waving at the camera, while Severus smiled shyly, gripping his books close towards him, only making eye contact for a second before looking off.

“They’re coming from the Ministry. Harry’s finishing his training next month, so James has been helping him practice," she interrupted his viewing, carrying a stack of plates in her hands.

“Ah,” Severus replied, “is that how your poor front door was broken then?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” she replied with a sour face. “He threw a hex right at it, and while I was going to fix it - because you know the Potters, they’re not the best at mending spells - I figured I’d shop for a new one soon enough. It creaked too much for my liking.” 

The two of them held easy and simple conversation while Lily set the table with her pretty new plates which she bragged about buying from some Muggle outlet and Severus placed the forks and knives.

The dining room was the most cramped room in the home. While not small, the enormous table with twelve chairs scattered around it seemed to overwhelm the compact dining space with a tiny chandelier hanging just above.

"Quite the enormous table for a family of three," he observed. "Entertain often?"

Lily snorted. "Harry has friends over practically every night for dinner, and James invites some of his own every now and then, but I do host the Women's Blooming Book and Wand Club twice a week."

"How thrilling."

"It _is_ ," she insisted with a laugh. "It's not just a bunch of middle-aged women quarreling over a book - Harry's one friend is even in it! She's a real joy, you know."

"Fascinating," Severus replied in a monotone drawl. Lily playfully hit him on the shoulder before turning to bring in the salad.

**X**

"Sev, this is my son, Harry. Harry, this is my oldest friend, Severus Snape."

She smiled widely at the introduction as she giddily shut the door behind them. 

Harry held out his hand for him to shake. They both had a strong grip, and he saw nothing but annoyance behind the boy’s hanging eyes - exactly Lily’s. Apparently he wasn’t alerted beforehand that Severus was coming. 

"How do you do?" he tried his best to sound polite, but his tone was rather tired. 

 Snape didn’t blame him - the kid just got back from Auror training, there was no doubt about that. His dark hair was scattered messily all ways, and his glasses were skewed behind his ear.

"Quite well, thank you." Severus nodded his head once. 

Lily laid a hand on his shoulder while doing the same to James, as if bridging the gap between them. "I know I don't have to introduce you two, but... It's still been so long!" 

"Ah, Severus! How are you, mate?" James gave a much more vigorous handshake than he expected, and Snape couldn’t feel as if he were compensating. 

"Quite well... thank you..." he repeated awkwardly as Potter clapped him on the back. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Lily appeared to be hiding her smirk behind her hair.

"Anyway!" she chimed in, saving the two from further awkwardness, though they could swear they heard a slight giggle in her voice. "Dinner is ready!"

He took a seat across from Lily, while Harry sat right beside him and immediately began piling up his plate. 

"Ahem," she flicked her finger and moved the pasta dish away from him. "Guests are served first."

"Oh... Sorry," he mumbled under his breath in Snape's direction, though they both well knew that it was to his mother. 

_Nothing like her at all_ , he thought as he piled his dish high with noodles and garlic bread before passing it to the boy. 

Once they were all served, James was the first to make conversation. The first olive branch of the evening.

"So, I have to ask...” he lingered as he chewed. “Why'd you come back here?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. He'd known Potter to be succinct and rather blunt, but -

"What he  _means_ to say," Lily hijacked the conversation while throwing James a look, "is why did you decide to come back to England after so many years of extensive and exciting travel?"

James cracked a regretful smile. "Yeah, sorry, that's what I meant."

"In short, let me simply say that such 'extensive and exciting travel' left me rather, well, reminiscent of home. I have gone everywhere I've wanted and seen what I dreamt of seeing. Now, I wish to conduct potions research and... settle down to where I belong."

"You should invite us over when you've gotten settled," James attempted friendly conversation again. "It could be nice, a housewarming party, eh?"

"I'm afraid my personality has little changed since Hogwarts. I remain to be a non-party-going person."

James’ face fell. He had no issues being polite and civil to him, but if Potter was going to act as if they were _also_  old friends, it would grow weary fast for both of them.

"Aren't you a writer?" asked Harry suddenly. "They're always the introvert type." 

"Excuse me?" he turned his head to look at Lily, who looked positively mortified. "I told you not to tell -"

"Tell what?" questioned James.

"What do you write about?" Harry asked with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Textbooks!" she said hurriedly. "He writes textbooks. You wouldn't know them, they're very complex."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right." Harry joked dryly, "I practically failed Advanced Potioneering."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't remind me. Sixth year you came dangerously close to infinite floor-scrubbing, mister."

"Your mother was wonderful at Potions," Snape told him, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

Harry raised his head. "Really? She never helped me when _I_ was struggling."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you had Hermione, and thank Merlin for that because I would've never had the patience to teach you all those lessons."

"Awe, let the kid be," James said halfheartedly. "So he never got the hang of mixing leaves together - big deal." He suddenly caught what he was saying and hurried to correct himself. "Great that you're into that, though, Snape."

" _Indeed_."

Lily sighed.

“Are you reuniting with any others? You’ve seen Dumbledore already, I presume?” 

“I met with the old fool just yesterday.”

He noticed Harry’s hand pause at his remark. Typical. If Dumbledore always favored James, there was no question that he had his son on the wall of shining Gryffindors too.

_Potters._

“Dumbledore isn’t a fool,” the boy set down his fork aside as if ready to have a debate right then and there. “He was the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever saw, and the history books will know him as the greatest Minister too.” 

“Not if I’m the one writing them," Snape goaded with a smirk. 

“Aren’t you a _Slytherin_?”

“Aren’t you a _Gryffindor_?”

“And yet we all are Hogwarts graduates.” Lily said sternly, “Harry, if Severus wants to call Dumbledore an old fool, let him. The two of them have a very...” she struggled to think of the word, “ _sarcastic_  friendship. Now come on, you’re helping me with dessert.”

He stood hastily from the table and stalked into the kitchen towards his mother. Meanwhile, Severus cringed as he was left alone with James, of all bloody people.

He inwardly cringed thinking their last encounter with one another. It was only a few days after Harry was born, and about a year after their marriage. 

Lily marrying James had been the lowest point of their friendship. He had been appalled to see that she was marrying that imbecile at first, as he expected that the Hogwarts romance would never go far after graduation. He had gone to the wedding, but barely paid attention and left early. Severus always doubted that James would be loyal and settle down with her, and for that he thought Lily a fool.

James Potter was a rebel and the chains of domesticity that a marriage entailed would never hold him down, he thought back then. But after months of marriage turned into years, and when Lily announced that she was pregnant with a child, Severus could not have felt more guilt in that moment. She shined with happiness for herself and James, and their soon-to-be son.

He had been one of the first to hear the news - second only to James himself - and immediately congratulated his dear friend. It was also in that moment when he knew that he no longer viewed her in a romantic way. Severus had grown into a man and left behind his boyish feelings, or perhaps saw that he was being the selfish one of the two.

It was the very night of Harry’s birth when he and James last had a proper chat. Lily had been asleep in the hospital, and James had invited Severus for a quick _conversation_ outside. 

“I just wanted to, well, apologize to you,” he had nervously spoken, pushing his glasses up on his nose, “for all those years I tormented you at school. And for the way that I’ve been treating you lately.

“It wasn’t - it’s _not_  right -and even though you had to deal with me for a decade now, you never left Lily. If I’m being honest, I’m doing this for her right now, because she cares about you, and I know you care for her. And I’m not gonna be the bloke that stands in the way of my wife’s happiness, so..." He ran a hand through his hair as if grasping for more words, but failed.

Severus had merely blinked at him. He hadn’t expected much when James had invited him outside of St. Mungo’s. Maybe he’d punch him, Snape thought. Maybe he’d find a way to fix his crooked nose. 

But he never expected _this_ \- the new father approaching him with such remorse as if he were on trial waiting to be acquitted.

He wrapped his arms around himself, almost as a shield. He didn’t _want_  to forgive this man. Even if he had gotten over Lily - even if Lily had never even existed - he didn’t want to pardon Potter for all the miserable hell that he put him through for seven years. 

But he did.

He did it for the same reason James did. 

“Potter,” he breathed out as if he were hissing the words, “I’m going to be honest with you. I’m leaving, for good. I’m relocating away from England and securing a Potions apprenticeship in Greece. I’m not going to be _around_ here, so you don’t have to fake some apology for the sake of Lily, considering I’ll hardly be seeing you anymore.”

The father looked as if he were slapped in the face.

“Have you told Lily about it yet?”

Snape folded his arms. “No, I didn’t think it right to offer her something else to worry about, with Harry and all.”

“You have to tell her - have to tell everyone. You can’t just up and leave. She’ll worry even more about you then.”

“I know that.”

James held up his hands in defense. “Okay, okay. Just... know that my apology stands, though. I mean it - I really do feel awful about what we did to you back then, and I’m not asking your forgiveness. I just want you to know, alright?”

Snape gave a short nod of his head while James turned back to walk inside. Before he was through the door, Severus called out.

“Potter.”

He swerved his head back to look at Snape.

“I accept your apology."

**X**

And now, twenty years after the fact, they were alone once again. Potter picked at his food while Severus awkwardly fiddled with his napkin.

“How is Lupin doing?” 

James' eyes widened through his rounded glasses as if surprised that he spoke. “Remus?”

“That _is_ the only Lupin I know.”

“Oh,” he awkwardly sat straighter up and appeared much more comfortable to be talking about his friend. “He’s great, actually. He married a couple years ago, and has a son, Teddy. Smartest little kid ever with Remus being his dad, but clumsy as hell,” he told with a chuckle. “He teaches Defense at Hogwarts right now, go figure.” 

Snape politely listened while silently cursing Minerva for never mentioning that Remus bloody Lupin was a professor there. Obviously _she wasn’t going to give you another reason to deny the position._

“Hmm,” he commented as he took a sip of his drink. “I’m glad to hear it. Lupin was always the most preferable out of you all.”

Just as James was going to reply, Lily waltzed her way back with a cake so large that Snape might as well contracted a cavity from eating a single piece.

“Surprise!” she squealed as she sat it down in front of him.

The frosting was a Slytherin green all over with letters in pretty little neat handwriting reading _Welcome Home!_

Harry crinkled his nose at the Slytherin propaganda being in his home.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat as Lily waved her wand and a piece flew to each of them. 

The cake was so good that Harry seemingly forgot its Slytherin roots as he got another piece. As Snape expected, it was too sweet for him, but he ate it all regardless as the short dessert time was carried with small conversation until Harry announced he was going over some Ron's house, and James was going to get a shower.

“Dinner was very thoughtful," Severus told his friend. "Thank you, I enjoyed it.”

“Oh, you don’t need to lie. I know you didn’t,” she sent all the dishes in the kitchen as she put her hands on her hips. “I’m sorry Harry was so dramatic. He’s a good son, I swear it. He's just been so stressed with training. And don’t be too offended at how aloof James was. He’s like that all the time - doesn’t think when he talks. Believe me, he was probably just as nervous as you were.”

He pulled a face. “I wasn’t nervous.”

“Whatever you say, Sev,” she shook her head slightly to disagree, but didn’t press further. “Next time, we are having tea at your new house. I’m curious to see it with all your fancy and exotic antiques and collections”

“I admit that I have been quite excited for you to see some things,” when Lily opened her mouth to question, he held up a hand, "and no, I refuse to say what exactly. Spoiling it is no fun.”

“Not even a hint?” she pouted.

Snape contemplated for a moment before admitting, “I’m on the run from Indonesia because of one... ingredient I may have borrowed.”

She giggled, thinking it was a joke, but when Severus did not even smirk in her direction, she gasped and hit his arm. 

**X**

The dinner table was cleared, the fireplace was lit, and Severus and Lily were _well_  into their bottle of wine as the two couldn’t keep from giggling.

“Stop! Stop!” he laughed, catching his breath. “You know I never meant to get us caught!”

“Oh, yeah,” Lily said sarcastically. She raised her glass and took another sip. “Obviously Flitwick would have seen it!”

“That was one of my first spells! How was I to know that he would intercept it?”

“Because it was floating in the middle of the room,” she snorted.

Snape conceded, tipping his hand so close that his glass almost tipped. “Do you remember what it said though?”

Having to think for a moment, she guffawed, “It was you making fun of McGonagall!”

He nodded his head vehemently, as if proud of his eleven-year-old self at already giving Minerva hell. “It said that if she tied her bun back any tighter, her wrinkles may finally fade.” 

Lily tried so hard to suppress a giggle, but the wine inhibited them both. _Such lightweights_. “And then Flitwick read it aloud!”

“Please, even he had to hold back a chuckle.”

“Severus Snape!” Lily lowered her voice an octave in an attempt to mimic the Charms Professor’s more nasally voice, “What a horrible sense of humor you have!” 

The two friends shared a look before bursting once more into laughter. Severus had tears in his eyes, and was suddenly struck with the realization of exactly how long it had been since he laughed so hard. Lily appeared to be the same, as her face was so red it matched her hair.

He leaned his head back, sighing. “That was the first time I ever lost house points. I was crushed.”

“Didn’t Slughorn berate you after that?”

Severus harrumphed at the memory of the fat old man, "He said ‘ _Slytherins are supposed to be discreet, Mr. Snape. I understand that all younglings go through a rebellious phase, but at least don’t get caught for it, dammit!”_

Lily threw her head back as she laughed louder. “Thank Merlin you went into travel and writing, Sev. You would’ve made a bloody awful spy.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he replied, downing the contents of his glass.

The atmosphere quieted down as the two finally ran out of stories to exchange. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as Snape stared into the fireplace, searching his head for more memories, but found that they all ran together after tonight.

Only, he became distracted by the redheaded woman’s silly smirk after a few minutes. 

“What are you thinking about now?”

“Nothing...” Lily let her words linger as she finally sat down her wineglass and crossed her legs, “I was merely wondering if you've seen anyone yet?”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well when you returned to England, you did say that one of the reasons was to settle down. You said you were getting old and...” she lingered with a small blush.

A quirked eyebrow, “And?”

“And you wanted to find yourself a woman, don’t you? You want to settle down _with a woman_.”

He snorted at her remark. “I’ve been in London for less than a week.”

“I know that.” Lily chided him, “I just meant that maybe you should start looking? You’re moved in and comfortable now. What do you even do with your free time?”

He shrugged. 

“I don’t know if you remember this," he began in a tone that suggested he very well knew she remembered this, "but I did say that the reason for my return was because I wanted more spare time. The last thing I need now is a woman nagging me.” He gestured his head slightly, alluding to her presently.

But she didn’t listen. “I know you, and you are not a man who _rests_. You need to be kept busy.”

“Busy in my own home, perhaps.” 

“How do you expect to meet a woman in your house?” 

“I’m not  _looking_ for one,” he reiterated. 

Lily shook her head furiously. “Surely even you must understand that ‘settling down’ also means romantically, no?”

A glare.

She raised her eyebrows, as if she were the only person making sense in the whole world. “You could’ve gone on at least a couple dates by now. I know plenty of ladies who would like you.”

“Me, or the Half-Blood Prince?” Snape questioned.

“ _Both_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, all you readers spoiled me last chapter with the comments, so please! Leave one below! Critiques, praise, or anything in between is welcome with open arms. :) Let me know!


End file.
